Murasame Returns
by Altara482
Summary: This starts after Ch. 273. I wanted Murasame to come back into the story so, this is me, writing him back in and continuing the story with Kyoko, Ren, Shoko, Sho Fuwa, Yashiro, Kanae, Kimagure Rock, Sawara, Hiou, Lory Takarada, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko was glad to be at TBM Studios for Kimagure Rock, it had been one of her first acting gigs and she was still going there even after getting the role of Momiji in The Sacred Lotus in the Mire. She'd told her best friend, Kanae Kotonami, that she would leave it after getting some major roles but she found it difficult to consider. Coming to TBM and playing Bo had let her meet so many people and see behind the magazine covers and television promotions. She'd also gotten to know the Ishibashi brothers and, over time, become a more central figure in the show such that she'd recently even been assigned her own dressing room, aka "Bou's Room".

It was also a welcome relief from the current chaos of her personal life.

She didn't know what to think of Tsuruga Ren's love interest in the self-promoting alien Kimiko Morizumi and now with him being seen with the mature and gorgeous Kana Kusunoki she was completely confused. Meanwhile, he was very angry with her for not keeping her promise to stay pure and letting Sho Fuwa kiss her that night she saw her mother disavow her very existence. A night she was so mentally mixed up that she'd burst into tears in front of him because she believed he was Corn.

With all this confusion and drama, playing Bo a few hours seemed like a great way to spend an evening.

Kyoko arrived at the usual time and went over the plan for that night's show with Bridge Rock and the crew. She was surprised to see that the evening's celebrity interview was with Murasame Taira. Murasame was visiting the show to promote his new movie Tragic Marker.

She hadn't seen Murasame in weeks, ever since she left the Tragic Marker filming in Guam. Not that they'd actually known each other, she'd been playing Cain Heel's sister Setsuka at the time.

Murasame had been such a diligent actor that he found Cain Heel's uncooperative attitude and constant tardiness difficult to handle but she'd been impressed with his dedication and willingness to help out everyone in the cast. He'd had a bit of a temper but compared to the prickly arrogant Sho and Tsuruga's simmering anger it seemed pretty . . . normal. He was known to be a yankee after all and she'd liked that he'd been so willing to help out the cast and crew even though he was the main actor. He'd been fascinated by Cain Heel, at times trying to push him to anger or trying to berate him into getting along with everyone but she was pretty sure it could be traced back to his envy of Tsuruga Ren's acting skills.

Kyoko's Setsuka hadn't even been a part of the movie. It was unlikely anyone would even know about her but she'd definitely gained notice during filming from the cast and she was glad to help Tsuruga Ren's performance as Cain Heel.

She was a bit disappointed she wouldn't get to meet Murasame in person because she'd be playing Bo but decided it was probably a good thing. She didn't think he'd recognize her as Setsu but it was always possible. If he found out her, he wasn't far from learning who played Cain Heel as they were both actors for LME and few people were as tall as Tsuruga Ren.

After the cast and crew meeting, she went to get into Bo's costume and wait backstage. A while later she was asked to get Murasame from his waiting room.

She picked up her already prepared sign and walked over.

As she came to the waiting room, she found the door already open. She peaked in to find Murasame hunched over, shadow writing on his left hand a kangi figure over and over again with his right index finger.

Surprised by the scene she called out without thinking, "Ano, are you okay?"

Murasame jumped up and turned to her in surprise "Oh! Bo right? I'm fine, I was trying to calm myself down. I always get nervous when I do television interviews."

"What were you writing on your hand," she asked curiously.

He gave her a sheepish smile. He was obviously embarrassed. "I was writing the kangi for Kuu Hizuri, he's my idol. I know it's silly but it helps me relax when I'm nervous."

Kyoko smiled inside Bo's costume. She could understand his anxiety, Amamiya-san was scared of doing variety shows. "It's no problem, I understand. You'll do great." Gesturing towards the door she continued, "I'm here to escort you to the stage."

Murasame-san didn't move, "Hey, you aren't going to tell anyone about this or use it on the show are you? It's kind of embarrassing."

Kyoko replied easily, "No! We wouldn't do that." When he didn't look convinced she added, "I'm just a chicken after all, I forget things after just taking three steps. Or so I'm told," she finished a little glumly.

Intrigued Murasame replied, "Could you take off the head so I know there's a person under there? It would make me feel better." He wasn't sure but it sounded like a female voice inside the costume.

Kyoko looked up at him, "I never take my head off. I'm just a mascot, it doesn't matter who's playing Bo," she replied.

"Well you already saw my embarrassing moment, can you return the favor," he asked encouragingly.

Kyoko considered it a moment. She had wanted to meet Murasame and the chances of him recognizing her as Setsu were pretty slim. Besides, she did feel more comfortable with him after seeing his nervous habit.

Kyoko took Bo's head off revealing her short chestnut hair held back in a bandana and only then realized how disheveled she must look. She started to blush in embarrassment.

Murasame was surprised to see a really cute girl inside the costume. She seemed somewhat familiar but he couldn't place her face. He bowed in greeting, "I am pleased to meet you, I am Murasame Taira."

Kyoko tried to bow to him but it turned into a humorous awkward dip. Kyoko replied, "I'm pleased to meet you too, I am Kyoko Mogami."

"Are you an actress Mogami-san? You seem very familiar," Murasame asked.

Kyoko's blush creeped back onto her face. "I am but I'm still very new. I've only been acting for a year and a half," she replied hoping he wasn't thinking of Setsuka.

Murasame slapped a fist into his left hand, "Pon!"

"I know where I've seen you, you played Mio on Dark Moon," he replied happily. "But I think you just went by Kyoko in the credits."

Relieved he was thinking of Mio she smiled brightly back at him. "Yes! I'm surprised you recognized me. Most people are really surprised to learn I play Mio." Kyoko anxiously checked the clock on the wall before adding, "We'd better get going Murasame-san, you're due on stage right now."

Kyoko put Bo's head back on and walked him to the stage for the start of the show.

The show went well but Kyoko was holding her breath nervously when Murasame was asked about his co-stars and working on-set.

"The cast and crew were amazing! Everyone worked together and we had a great time filming in Guam," he replied to Hikaru Ishibashi, Leader's, question.

"What was the hardest part about working on this movie," Hikaru asked.

Pausing in thought a moment, Murasame replies, "Well, it's tough when you're doing a movie in the future with so much CGI but our technology team was great."

"What was it like working with Cain Heel? The trailers show him to be a pretty scary guy," Hikaru continued.

Murasame hesitated a moment before replying lamely, "He's a very passionate actor." After a long pause he added, "He brought his little sister with him on set. It was always good to have her there," he finished lamely.

The Ishibashi brothers glanced at each other, unsure where to go from there. Cain Heel was obviously a sore spot but he wasn't going to reveal the details.

The show then continued with audience member questions, mostly about Murasame's past as a gangster, which led into an exciting display of Murasame's fighting skills with some special effects coordinators assisting him.

After the show was over, Kyoko went backstage to change when she heard a knock on her dressing room door. After she got out of Bo's pants and checked her street clothes, she opened it to find Murasame at the door.

"Hello Murasame-san. Is there something I can help you with," she asked him obviously confused by his appearance.

"My apologies for bothering you, I just wanted to ask which talent agency you work with," he asked

Kyoko was surprised by the question. "Oh! I'm with LME, the same agency as Bridge Rock," she replied.

"That is good to know. Thank you for your time and your hard work," he politely bowed politely to her and left.

Kyoko tried to be reassured that she didn't sense any anger from him like she felt during the interview when Hikaru asked about Cain Heel but the topic still made her nervous. Had he connected her to Setsuka Heel?


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon Kyoko was helping Kanae Kotonami practice her English in the agency section at LME when the door opened.

The Acting Director of LME, Matsushima, came in with Murasame Taira following behind.

Seeing Kanae and Kyoko he greeted them, "Kanae-san, Kyoko-san, I'm glad you are here today." Gesturing to Murasame, he continued, "I'd like to introduce you to Murasame Taira-san. He's just joined us here at LME and the president has assigned him to be the newest member of the Love Me section."

Kyoko and Kanae stood frozen in surprise as he continued.

"Please make him feel welcome and, of course, he will be getting Love Me assignments as well, so please do what you can to make sure he has a smooth transition to LME," he concluded before turning to Murasame. "Murasame-san, we are so excited you decided to join us at LME. The Love Me section may seem . . . difficult at first but it's truly helped our actors grow." As he escaped out the door, he shouted out, "Good luck!"

After the door closed behind Matsushima, Kyoko managed to pull herself from the shock. Speaking quietly else she'd shout in shock she asked, "Murasame-san, how did you end up in the Love Me section here at LME?"

Appearing befuddled himself, he replied, "I'm not sure. I was speaking to the President and he asked about my experience filming Tragic Marker. When he asked what it was like working with Cain Heel on the production I tried to just say that he was a passionate actor but then the president complimented the guy's professionalism. I couldn't help it, I got so mad I told him how the guy was always late, uncooperative, and how he even came in with a hickey on his neck one day. Can you believe that?!"

After a pause to collect himself, Murasame continued, "Before I knew it, the President promised he'd work to get me to the top, alongside Tsuruga Ren, and said the Love Me section would be a great way to improve as an actor." Looking at Kanae and Kyoko he asked helplessly, "What is the Love Me section?"

Kanae and Kyoko shared a glance of understanding before Kanae explained to him President Lory's belief that all actors should be appreciated for their better points as professionals even if the individual is detestable.

While she explained, Kyoko felt the crushing blow that the President now knew about the hickey on Tsuruga-san's neck from their time as the Heel siblings. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd know she did it. She wondered how she was going to face him next time.

"What did Matsushima-senpai mean about "assignments"," he asked.

Kyoko joined in to explain how they were given assignments from LME staff when they needed extra help. "The goal is to love, or at least accept others, and be loved, or accepted, in return, so the jobs can be pretty random. For good deeds we are only allowed to accept a stamp acknowledging our good works which go into a stamp tracker," she explained showing him her pink heart shaped notepad collection of stamps.

Murasame looked thru the first few pages of the heart notepad frowning. "Why do you have some minus stamps," he asked.

Kanae looked at Kyoko with raised eyebrows.

Kyoko explained shyly, "Well, I may have not done a great job on my first job or two, or they thought the work wasn't equal to 100 points."

Continuing to look thru the notebook Murasame suddenly stopped and looked up at Kyoko. "You have a 100 point stamp from Kuu Hizuri, how did you get that," he asked in amazement.

With both sets of eyes on her Kyoko stammered out a reply, "The President asked me to manage Hizuri-san while he was in Tokyo last year promoting his new movie."

Wanting further details, Kanae asked, "And as his "manager", what did you do?"

A bit embarrassed, Kyoko looked at the ground before replying, "I cooked most of his meals and escorted him around, mostly I followed him and his security guards but it was good, I learned a lot from him."

Kanae sighed, "We do get pretty random jobs but that one really surprises me. One would think his entourage would do that."

Kyoko nodded in agreement, "I thought so too but he didn't have an entourage."

Murasame handed Kyoko her heart notepad back. "It would be worth it to meet Kuu Hizari," he replied wistfully.

They turned after hearing a knock on the door and Tsuruga Ren's manager Yashiro stepped into the room staring down at his phone. "Kyoko, it's about time to head out for the reading and your fitting for The Sacred Lotus in the Mire." Looking up he noticed Kanae and Murasame, "Oh, my apologies, I did not mean to interrupt."

Kyoko provided introductions. "Murasame-san this is Yashiro-san, my part-time manager. Yashiro-san, this is Murasame Taira-san, he just joined LME today."

Hiding his surprise, Yashiro acknowledged Murasame, "Welcome to LME Murasame-san. I hope you like it here."

Murasame thanked him for his welcome.

Kyoko said goodbye to Kanae and Murasame, welcoming Murasame officially to LME, before heading out for her appointment. Yashiro had offered to drive her to the distant studio and she was secretly relieved Tsuruga wasn't riding with them.

Still enmeshed in the Kusunoki Kana scandal, Tsuruga Ren was giving the media no comments to their incessant questions about his love life. The media hounding was even testing Yashiro's steel-eyed "Stand Back" stare and he was glad to be taking a break from it after escorting Tsuruga to his morning appointments.

On the drive there, Yashiro asked Kyoko, "Murasame-san, did he play the main protagonist role in Tragic Marker?"

"Yes. He was pretty diligent about his work and found Cain Heel to be very difficult. Fortunately he doesn't seem to recognize me as Setsu," Kyoko replied not mentioning that he'd recognized her as Mio from Dark Moon. She was still anxious that he'd made such a major connection to her acting roles.

Yashiro silently drove the rest of the way.

He could sense trouble brewing for Tsuruga Ren and even though he knew it would be bad for Murasame to recognize Tsuruga Ren as Cain Heel he found himself hoping that was the worst that could happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later, Kyoko was walking out of the studio she'd been visiting for The Sacred Lotus in the Mire. She'd had a shuriken, throwing stars, lesson for her role as Momiji and was looking forward to filming starting next week.

She had anticipated Yukihito Yashiro would be picking her up but, while in the lesson, she'd received a text message from Sawara-san, the Head of the LME Talent Section. He advised her that Yashiro was held up at an appointment for Tsuruga Ren but that he would have someone else pick her up so she could make it to her filming for Kimagure at TBM Studios that evening.

She was surprised Tsuruga Ren had been delayed. He normally seemed to speed through his appointments. She hadn't spoken to him in days, not since he questioned her about the kiss from Sho Fuwa. It was after that exchange that his connection with Kana Kusunoki had been splashed all over the tabloids and news. That same day she'd run into him at LME and she'd been so emotional she couldn't help fleeing.

She wondered how he was doing as she walked out to the pickup/drop-off point to find Murasame Taira waving to her from a black Mercedes Benz sedan. Murasame was wearing wrap-around sunglasses, khaki pants, shirt, and a jacket.

A bit embarrassed she walked over to him and asked, "Hello Murasame-san, did Sawara-san ask you to pick me up?"

Murasame nodded. "I was driving out here to audition for a new role but they canceled it suddenly. Since I was most of the way here already, Sawara-san asked Matsushima-san, to ask me if I could pick you up." He smiled as he explained, "They made it a Love Me request."

As Kyoko came up to the car, he opened the door to the back seat for her and formally waved her to her seat. She blushed slightly in embarrassment at the special treatment.

Kyoko smiled as she settled into the back seat. "Does this make you my stand-in manager for today," she asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

Murasame mock growled at her, "I'm just your stand-in driver. I was Ruriko-san's stand-in manager yesterday because her manager was sick. All she wanted me to do was pose with her for selfies she could post on social media." He grunted in annoyance.

Kyoko laughed recalling her own struggle dealing with Ruriko Matsunai when she was brand new to LME. "Did you wear your pink Love Me uniform," she asked innocently.

Murasame burst out laughing, "Oh that would solve it! She would have never wanted to take a picture with me in that outfit." Still chuckling he continued, "I never thought I'd feel like I missed out on something by NOT wearing that horrible thing but I'll remember that next time." He shook his head in amazement, "I was so shocked when Amamiya-san showed it to me yesterday."

Kyoko smiled, "We all feel that way at first. Well, except for maybe Amamiya-san. She was pretty excited to join the Love Me section."

Murasame smirked, "Should I call you sempai? You are Love Me Member Number 1 after all."

Kyoko stared at him thru the rear-view mirror of his car. "You can call me Kyoko-chan. Being Love Me member number 1 doesn't make me your sempai," she replied as she shook her head, turning to look out the window.

Trying to keep the mood light-hearted, Murasame continued after a moment, "How did you become Love Me Member Number 1?"

When it didn't look like she'd tell him he added, "Amamiya-san said she and Kotonami-san are both part of Love Me for the same reason I am but she didn't know about you. I asked Kotonami-san, she wouldn't tell me but at the same time she was trying to keep from smiling so I think it must be a good story."

Kyoko stared at the scenery out the window, frowning slightly. "It's kind of an embarrassing story," she finally said.

"Please," Murasame asked. "It must be pretty good for the President to create a new section of LME. He must have gone to a lot of trouble because he was really impressed."

Kyoko glanced up at the mirror to see Murasame staring at the road.

Kyoko relented, "When we were in Round 2 of the LME auditions there was a reaction test. One after the other we were given a cell phone to listen to and told to react to what we heard. Everyone seemed really happy from what they heard on the phone. Kotonami-san was just before me. She didn't say anything and just started crying.

"When I got the phone I got so angry I yelled something about there being no reason for hell if apologies were enough and I . . . I broke the phone in my anger," she finished lamely, staring out the window again.

Murasame was stunned, "Why?! What did they say?"

Kyoko shrugged, "Something about being sorry for leaving and that he'd been wrong. I forgot where I was and just reacted, badly," she sighed.

Murasame absently nodded in agreement thinking the President must have been completely devastated by her reaction. He hadn't been with LME long but he could already see the President had two major obsessions, dramatic flair and love. Kyoko's reaction was definitely dramatic but absolutely the opposite of love.

Kyoko started looking at her phone, embarrassed by the discussion, so Murasame focused on driving the rest of the way to TBM.

When they reached TBM Studios, Murasame escorted Kyoko in so he so he could pick up an order of the famous TBM Anpan they sold in the cafeteria. He'd heard it was really good and he hadn't gotten a chance to try it when he'd filmed Kimagure there a few days ago.

Kyoko had relaxed after their previous discussion and promised to show him where to get it. It was the Ishibashi brothers' favorite but seemed overly dangerous for anyone thinking about their calorie intake.

As they walked across the lobby towards the cafeteria, Kyoko found Sho Fuwa and Shoko Aki walking in the opposite direction towards the garage.

She watched as Sho recognized her before quickly sizing up Murasame walking beside her. She could see his frown begin before he "Tsked" at her choice of company.

Immediately she found herself furious that Sho Fuwa, of all people, would judge the company she kept. Her grudges popped out of her head ready for action should she need to "deal" with Sho.

Reminding herself it was a public place she tapped down on her anger and tried to angle their direction away from Sho and Shoko. Unfortunately, Shoko recognized her quickly and waved to her, "Kyko-san!"

Trying to slow her heartbeat, Kyoko replied as they met in the center of the lobby, "Hello Shoko-chan, it's good to see you. I thought you would still be on tour."

"It's a short trip back; I'm working on a collaboration." Sho replied with a smirk.

Annoyed but trying to be polite, Kyoko gestured to Murasame as she introduced him, "Murasame-san this is Shoko Aki-chan, Sho-chan's manager. Shoko-san, this is Murasame Taira-san who recently joined LME." Digging deep into her actor's soul for a pleasant attitude, she gestured to Sho Fuwa, "This is Sho Fuwa-chan." Gesturing to Murasame she continued, "This is Murasame Taira-san."

Shoko smiled, "I'm very pleased to meet you Murasame-san. I saw your interview on Kimagure the other night. Tragic Marker looks very exciting. There is already a lot of buzz about the mysterious Cain Heel."

Murasame nodded slightly with a crooked smile, acknowledging the compliment.

Sho Fuwa suddenly interjected, "How is that next step going Kyoko? You know, the next step you were planning in your career."

Kyoko smiled back in satisfaction, "I'm playing the role of the female ninja Momiji in The Sacred Lotus in the Mire."

"Congratulations! I recall that's a romantic role. Who is playing the Wandering Samurai," Shoko asked pleasantly.

"Koga Hiromune. We start filming next week," Kyoko replied. She glanced at Sho Fuwa who looked like he'd just swallowed a bug.

Turning back to Murasame, Kyoko said, "We'd better hurry to get the Anpan. I want to show you the Pucchin desert pudding they have in the cafeteria too before I go to work. It's amazing," she added before turningr back to Shoko and Sho. "It was good to see you both."

She waved casually as they continued; briefly registering Sho's anguished face.

It wasn't as satisfying as kicking Sho or calling him a man-child but it was enough she thought as they continued to the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoko speed down the halls of LME to the agency room calling out, "Mmmooookkkkooooo-sssaaaannn," before she popped open the door half-way to peak in and find Kanae Kotonomi and Matsushima speaking with Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro.

Surprised by the meeting but not stepping back she formally apologized for interrupting their discussion before staring at Kanae and then up at the clock on the wall.

Responding to her unspoken communication, Kanae replied, "I'll be out in just a couple of minutes. Go check with Sawara-san, he said he had something he wanted to talk to you about."

Kyoko nodded before apologizing again and backing out, closing the door behind her.

Ten minutes later, a noticeably less excited Kyoko returned to the lobby to find Hiou Uesugi speaking with Murasame Taira. Hiou's manager, Matsuda, stood silently a few feet away.

Noticing Kyoko, Hiou called to her, "I thought you went to get Kanae?"

After greeting Murasame she replied to Hiou, "She was in a quick meeting but she said she'd be out soon. You and Murasame-san know each other," she asked.

Hiou looked up at Murasame, "I played his little brother in a commercial a couple months ago," he explained.

"Are you with LME as well Hiou-kun," Murasame asked.

"No, I'm here for an appointment with Kyoko and Kanae," he replied.

Murasame was surprised Hiou didn't use honorifics for Kanae nor Kyoko.

Kyoko brightened up at his words with a happy smile. Seeing Kanae coming towards them she waved, "Hey Moko-san!"

Frowning slightly at Kyoko's enthusiasm, Kanae joined them and apologized to Hiou for being late. She looked back at Kyoko's hopeful look, "We're not going to the water park, we don't have the time and it would be trouble if someone recognized us."

Kyoko replied pleadingly, "Our schedules are clear for once and Hiou-kun wants to go. No one recognizes me, except that one time," she added briefly, thinking about her first meeting with Murasame. "Sunglasses and a hat and no one will recognize you either."

Kanae's looked at Hiou for his response and saw a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Seeing Kanae's hesitation, Kyoko added, "You're going off for filming in America, we should do something fun together before you go. We can practice your English the whole time."

"Fine," Kanae begrudgingly agreed. "Who recognized you," she asked Kyoko, curious.

Gesturing to Murasame she replied, "Murasame-san recognized I played Mio."

"Kyoko," Yashiro interrupted them with Tsuruga Ren a few feet behind them. "Call me tonight to discuss that opportunity Sawara-san mentioned to you today."

Kyoko sighed and nodded, "Yes Yashiro-san, I want to talk to you about it." Seeing Tsuruga Ren behind him, she stiffly greeted him, still unsure of how to act around him. Realizing Murasame was looking at Ren she introduced him and Hiou to Tsuruga.

Murasame briefly bowed to Tsuruga while Hiou acknowledged Tsuruga with a vague hand gesture before turning to Kanae and Kyoko. "I'm going," he said before turning and heading to the exit, Matsuda following him.

Kanae and Kyoko shared an amused smile before offering brief goodbyes to everyone and following Hiou to the garage.

Murasame smiled and shook his head, feeling jealous of Hiou's female entourage before glancing up to see slight smile on Tsuruga's face as well. He was surprised at Tsuruga's height; he could count on one hand the number of actors taller than himself.

"Again, welcome to LME Murasame-san," Yashiro said. "You've been doing very well as an actor recently. What made you decide to join LME?"

Murasame smiled, "I still work with my former agency as well but your President is very convincing and some of the best actors have come out of LME." He signed briefly, "I still have a long way to go."

Yashiro nodded, "We're very glad you decided to come here but have you been assigned a manager? I would have thought the President would assign you someone unless you have a manager from your first agency," he asked questioningly.

Murasame shook his head, "I don't have a manager yet, I told the President no rush. I prefer to drive myself around."

"Hmmm," Yashiro murmured while looking up at Tsuruga Ren with a sideways look.

Tsuruga smiled before asking, "How do you know Kanae Kotonami-san and Kyoko Mogami-san, have you worked with them yet?"

Murasame smiled briefly before replying, "Not as an actor but . . . the President assigned me to the Love Me Section. I met Kyoko-san about a week ago at Kimagure."

Ignoring their surprised faces, he continued, "I had better get going; I have an appointment with Matsushima-san. Thank you for your time," he added before leaving.

After he left, Yashiro looked up at Tsuruga Ren as they continued to the garage. "Did you ever clear up that misunderstanding about Kana with Kyoko," he asked

"No," he replied ruefully. "She didn't return my calls and I thought it would be best to let her calm down for a few days." At Yashiro's pointed look, he added, "I didn't know Murasame had joined LME. He was overly interested in her during the filming for Tragic Marker," he mused recalling the President mention Murasame a couple times in their past conversations.

"Do you think he recognizes her," Yashiro asked.

"He doesn't appear to have, yet," he added. "What's this opportunity you want to discuss with her tonight," he asked.

Yashiro paused and started turning pink in embarrassment. "Well, LME was offered a musical collaboration with Ruriko Matsunai and they want Kyoko to be a part of the Promotional Videos."

Suddenly suspicious, Tsuruga asked casually, "With who?"

As they got into his car and closed the doors, Yashiro finally replied, "Sho Fuwa."

On the way to his next appointment, Yashiro also wished he weren't driving as Tsuruga's sour mood pervaded the vehicle.

The previous PV with Sho Fuwa had been excellent for Kyoko's career and combining musical talents with Ruriko meant it was likely to be a huge success. Professionally he knew it was a great move for her career but it could only deepen the rift between her and Tsuruga Ren.

"You should visit her tonight and tell her the truth," he finally said.

Tsuruga Ren nodded silently in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

Exhausted, Kyoko reluctantly said goodbye to Hiou and Kanae before getting out of Matsuda's car and walking to Darumaya.

It had been great getting away from work. They'd had a wonderful time at the water park and for once it had felt like Hiou had been able to relax.

Kyoko was glad they'd gotten the chance to doing something normal. She'd never had a group of friends to hang out with, working at the ryokan and Shotaro had always taken priority.

True to Kyoko's word, no one had recognized Kanae but they'd had to put a baseball cap and sunglasses on Hiou after he got a few second glances from people at the water park.

While Hiou was going to the snack shop, Kyoko had been able to ask about the earlier LME meeting with Tsuruga Ren and Yashiro.

"He's considering a role on the same production I'm working on in America but it was kind of confusing. It almost seemed like he's actually planning on working more American films in general," she replied.

Trying to keep a calm face, Kyoko nodded, "That makes sense, he's been at the top in Japan for a while."

Concerned for her friend, Kanae turned to Kyoko. "I don't think it's a permanent move yet but. . ." she replied, her words unexpectedly trailing off as she didn't know what else to say.

Kyoko nodded, comforted by Kanae's rare concern.

Hiou returned from the snack bar with ice cream bars for them and they relaxed in the sun eating ice cream before going on another water slide.

Hungry after the waterpark, they'd stopped for dinner on the way back.

By the time Kyoko got dropped off, it was getting late and she recalled she still had to call Yashiro to talk about Sho's PV. Sawara had been excited telling her about the collaboration and group of videos that had been proposed but Kyoko wasn't sure she wanted to spend so much time around Sho.

Entering Darumaya, Okami-san greeted her right away and told her she had a visitor in the back. When Kyoko asked about helping close the restaurant, she brushed her off and told her to see to her guest.

Worried it was Sho again, Kyoko was surprised to find Tsuruga Ren sitting at the table waiting for her.

The sting of their past discussion still troubled her and she was unsure what to do as she formally bowed to him in greeting, hands clenched, fiercely fighting the urge to flee.

Tsuruga sighed, sensing Kyoko's flight instincts, he gathered his thoughts and took the plunge. "I'm sorry I haven't been upfront with you. The President said to ignore the press attention but I wanted you to know that Kana and I aren't a couple, we never have been. That whole thing was something she setup for attention. I had no idea, I thought we were friends," he explained sadly.

Deflated and confused she paused a moment before replying, "But you were kissing and you didn't deny the reports."

Tsuruga nodded looking down, "Yeah, I didn't expect her to do that. I wasn't on my guard like usual; I was pretty distracted that night. The President said responding would only make it bigger, like I'm objecting too much."

Surprised, Kyoko didn't know what to say. She couldn't understand how someone would pretend to be dating Tsuruga Ren but not actually want to date him. He had so many fans and admirers striving for his attention, for someone to kiss him and not actually mean it seemed like a tragic waste. "So she doesn't like you, at all," she asked in disbelief. "How do you know?"

Tsuruga looked at the table, "It's really not my business to say." Looking up at her he continued, "I can tell you that I am most definitely NOT her type."

Kyoko nodded absently, still struggling with the tragedy of someone using Ren in such a way and she began wondering how someone could be considered a friend who'd do something so cruel.

Tsuruga Ren maintained an unblemished reputation and kept his personal life incredibly private. She felt saddened that someone he'd trusted, a friend, could treat him in such a malicious way. A "friend" who used him like a tool should be punished.

Her grudges stirred in her like a wave at the injustice of Kana's treatment towards Ren.

Unaware of her burning thoughts, Tsuruga looked up at Kyoko with a slight smile. After a moment he continued, "After some thought, it makes me realize how easily things can be misunderstood, like how I jumped to conclusions about you and Sho Fuwa when he kissed you that night."

Kyoko shook her head in surprise at the turn in the conversation. The emerging grudges vanished without a trace.

That was the night she'd seen her mother's interview on Kironotto, when she'd disavowed having a daughter. She vaguely remembered seeing Sho that night but she mostly remembered her embarrassment at crying in front of Tsuruga Ren.

"I was so hurt that night I couldn't think." Deep in thought, she slowly sat down at the table across from Tsuruga. "I hated him after I learned how he used me but now when I look back, I could never be myself around him. I could never be sad, or angry, or upset." Head bowed she recalled all the times she had to hide her feelings around Sho; not just when she was sad about her mom but when she found him kissing other girls or even when she was just lonely. For a moment, she mourned for that lonely girl she had been for so many years. "I don't think that will ever change," she added.

Embarrassed that she'd cried in Ren's arms that night, she looked up, "I'm sorry I'm put you on the spot that night. I actually thought you were someone else."

Tsuruga Ren smiled encouragingly, "It's okay. I want to be there for you." Mentally stepping back from the suddenly intense conversation, he looked away before continuing. "You've been there for me when I needed help," he added recalling his roles on Dark Moon and Tragic Marker.

Kyoko stared at Ren and wondered how Kimiko could even look at Cedric Bennett. She sighed, long accustomed to the injustice of the situation. Unsure of what to say she replied, "I'm glad I could help."

Tsuruga nodded in silent relief. "Yashiro mentioned they want you for more of Sho Fuwa's PVs," he asked.

Kyoko nodded, now on safer ground, "Sawara says it would be good for my career. The first one helped me get the role for Mio but I've got Momiji now and dealing with Sho . . ." She shook her head in irritation.

"You may have grown up together but you're not kids anymore," he replied neutrally, fighting his desire to guide her decision further.

Kyoko looked up at him. "I don't care about Sho, I'm excited to do Momiji. It's a role I feel I can really identify with and be better than anyone else," she said determinedly.

Tsuruga smiled. "I know you will," he replied.

Suddenly unsure, Kyoko asked, "Kanae said you might join the production she is working on in America."

Tsuruga nodded, "I may, America is the next step for me. I'm searching for new roles there."

Kyoko fought to hide it but she felt like she'd been sucker punched to the gut. Forcing a bright smile, she replied, "I'm sure you'll find a great role." She glanced up at the clock on the wall. "Wow, it's really late and I have to go to school tomorrow," she said as she got up.

Guiding him to the door, she continued, "Thank you for stopping by."

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. Goodnight," he replied as he left.

On the way to his car, he began feeling anxious as if he'd missed something. He felt reassured that Sho wasn't in her heart but he wondered about Murasame and, even, her new co-star Koga. He was also curious about what she did at Kimagure, Yashiro had only known she worked a regular position at TBM studios. He sighed in frustration.

Kyoko also felt frustrated as she thought about Kimiko Morizumi. She was probably elated that Tsuruga Ren would be an even bigger star working in America; she'd definitely blog about it.

Feeling her phone ding with a text message, she opened it up to see a message from Murasame Taira. "Are you filming Kimagure tomorrow night? I have an interview at TBM. Do you want to go get dinner before work?"


	6. Chapter 6

As Kyoko walked across the set, she tried to stop herself from cringing as the director, again called, "Cut!"

After a moment, the director added, "Everyone, take a 15 minute break!"

Everyone on set released a collective breath as Morizumi Jouji, the director, sauntered over to her holding a rolled up script clutched in his hand.

"Kyoko-san, you move perfectly like a ninja but Momiji is also a woman, a strong woman who is in love with Sakanoue Shizuma," he explained, gesturing with the script to Koga on the other side of the set. "She is confident in her position and power but Momiji struggles to make him love her as she is limited by her position as his underling. When she approaches him, when she talks to him, she should remind him that she is a confident and strong woman," he explains with forced patience.

Kyoko considered a moment, she'd been focused on the ninja and love torn aspects of her character. "Would that not turn him away from her as he'll see that as domineering," she asks curiously.

The director shakes his head. "Remember, they grew up together. Shizuma knows Momiji better than anyone. He knows she has rejected her father's family, he would never have her as his protection if she weren't strong and capable. Momiji looks down on her weak love rival, Chidori; someone who begs for Shizuma's attention. Momiji is the opposite and demands his attention; she has accepted who she is, in all aspects."

Kyoko considered his words, it was true Momiji was a strong female character and in many ways, she was flouting society's rules by loving Shizuma who was above her station. To flirt would be inappropriate and beneath the dignity of a ninja but she could attract attention through her mannerisms and walk.

For a moment, she considered how similar Momiji was to Setsuka Heel. Both portrayed someone with power and strength, someone dangerous; a femme fatale.

As she got a drink of water, Kyoko considered Setsu's aura and bearing, fitting them into Momiji's personality and realized the combination was a bit exciting. Setsu had been unrestrained but in Momiji's situation, she could project power even within the limitations of the character's disciplined role.

Returning from the short break, the director called "Action!" and Kyoko walked across the set with a slight sway to her hips and shoulders back that belayed a confident woman and made Koga's Shizuma unconsciously turn to watch her walk towards him.

Continuing the scene, Momiji silently listened to Shizuma's instructions with a confident air and intrigued eyes before the scene ended.

"And cut," the director called excitedly. "Perfect Momiji but we need to do it again, Shizuma should not be watching Momiji when she walks over," he explained.

Koga grunted in surprise and nodded.

The rest of the day went by slowly as they moved from one scene to the next with costume and character changes.

Hours later, they were done with filming and Kyoko changed back into her street clothes.

They'd just started filming at the JAQ facility a few days before and the coming weeks would be filled with days spent working on The Sacred Lotus in the Mire. She'd started carrying around her school books to study in between scenes so she could keep up with her classes.

Waving goodbye to some of the other actors that were leaving she lifted her heavy bag as she headed to the parking lot.

She checked her phone and saw that Yashiro was still a few minutes away. Setting her bag down, she looked around for a nearby bench or place to sit and wait.

"Are you waiting for a ride Kyoko-san," she heard Koga call as he came to the parking lot, keys in his hand. He was wearing his usual model-perfect khaki pants, shirt, and scarf.

"Yes, my manager should be here in a few minutes," she replied.

Koga came to a stop beside her. "He was probably busy with Tsuruga Ren today, right," he asked her curiously with a suspiciously arched brow.

"He's my manager part-time," she replied unconcerned. She recalled how Koga had confessed to her his dislike for Tsuruga Ren on the day of her audition and his subsequent attempt to embarrass her with the cast. She snickered to herself as she considered the only bright spot of the situation was that, at least, he admitted to his dark feelings and schemes.

"Any news about Tsuruga? I haven't seen much of his acting lately," he commented with a pleased smile.

Thinking of Tragic Marker, which had just been released and was a huge hit in the box office she restrained a smile, Kyoko just shook her head, "I'm not sure; you'll have to look online."

There had been a huge outcry from fans of the movie for information on the mysterious actor who had played BJ. The director, producers, and even Murasame, the lead actor, were being bombarded with questions about Cain Heel.

Just then, Yashiro's white sedan pulled up and Murasame hopped out of the backseat.

"Kyoko-san," Murasame called out in greeting.

"Murasame-san, I didn't know you were coming," she relied happily as she lifted up her heavy bag.

Seeing her momentary struggle, Murasame helped her with the bag. "Yashiro attended a meeting with me," he replied.

She nodded. "Murasame-san, do you know Koga Hiromune-san," she asked turning to Koga.

Murasame nodded. "Yes, we've met," he replied casually.

"Murasame-san," Koga acknowledged Murasame. "Is Yashiro-san also your manager?"

"We haven't discussed that yet," Murasame conceded. "I just recently joined LME."

"Congratulations on the success of Tragic Marker. Everyone seems really fascinated by that guy who plays BJ," Koga said with a slight smile.

Murasame nodded stiffly, "Thank you. It's been doing very well in theaters." Turning to Kyoko, he continued, "Are you ready to go Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko nodded and waved a brief goodbye to Koga.

"See you tomorrow Kyoko-san. Make sure to bring that amazing walk again for tomorrow's filming," Kioga called as she got in the backseat.

Kyoko frowned in irritation. She knew he was just trying to start trouble, again. It was hard to believe he was a Japanese person; he had no shyness at all.

Ignoring Koga, Murasame got in behind her and passed her the bag.

"Thank you for helping me with my bag Murasame-san." Turning forward, she greeted Yashiro in the driver's seat, "Hi Yashiro-san. I'm sorry you had to wait."

"That's alright, Kyoko-chan. Was that Koga Hiromune you were speaking to," he asked curiously.

"Yes," she replied shortly.

"How is that going? Did he say something about your amazing walk," he asked curiously.

Kyoko beat back her annoyance with Koga's antics. "Yes, the filming is going fine, he just likes to make a big deal about things," she replied with forced indifference.

Murasame added, "Koga can be temperamental. You should try to avoid him," he cautioned.

Kyoko looked at Murasame and then Yashiro through the rear view mirror with a small ironic smile, "Its fine, nothing unusual."

"Koga knows I'm Tsuruga Ren's manager, he's lost a few roles to Tsuruga in the past. Some actors get a bit jealous," Yashiro said thoughtfully.

Kyoko thought for a moment. "All things considered, a bit of bullying is nothing compared to what some female actors will do."

Yashiro nodded rapidly in agreement, eyes wide as he recalled the one audition he went to with Kyoko.

"I don't know about that. Some actors get pretty upset when they lose a role," Murasame chimed in.

"Have you heard of anyone trying to throw an actor off a balcony after losing a role," Yashiro asked Murasame.

"What?! Of course not," Murasame exclaimed in surprise.

Kyoko looked out the window. "It was only the second or third floor," she muttered quietly.

Murasame looked at her in shock. "Someone tried to throw YOU off a second floor balcony," he asked in disbelief.

Kyoko sat back in her seat. "It's fine. I should have guessed she'd try something like that," she replied.

"Why should you expect something like that," Murasame asked, mystified by her attitude. "It's not like you're a gangster," he continued straightening his shoulders.

Yashiro frowned, confused as well. "Kyoko-san, has anything like that happened before," he asked.

"Of course not," Kyoko replied vehemently, shaking her head and refusing to dwell on the question. "I only meant that it was a re-audition because the actress originally selected got injured under suspicious circumstances. I should have realized I'd be a target after getting the role," she replied smoothly.

"Who would do such a thing," Murasame asked. "That should be reported to the police."

"It's okay. She's no longer in the business," Kyoko explained, brushing off his concern, when her phone rang, cutting off the conversation.

Looking down at the phone, the screen told her it was "Viride" calling. Pausing a moment she answered the phone.

"Hello," she said tentatively, phone held up to her face. Listening to the voice on the other end she replied, "Yes", "Thank you," "Yes,", and "See you then," before she hung up, staring down at the phone.

Struck by how circumspect Kyoko's call had been, Yashiro was immediately curious about it. Unable to politely ask her directly, he simply said, "Do you want me to drop you off somewhere else?"

Still preoccupied with her thoughts, Kyoko shook her head absently before she realized both Murasame and Yashiro were looking at her curiously. Mentally shaking herself, she brightened her expression with a smile and replied, "No, thank you Yashiro-san. I'm going back to Darumaya."

The rest of the ride was quiet as the two men wondered what had made the normally outgoing Kyoko so reserved.

Yashiro recalled he'd never told the President nor Tsuruga Ren about the balcony incident with Kimiko Morizumi and he had a terrible feeling that now that Murasame Taira knew, regardless of his reservations, he had better tell Ren.

Knowing Ren would not be happy, Yashiro sighed in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7

After Yashiro let her off at Darumaya, Kyoko quickly dropped off her schoolbooks and apologized profusely to her landlady before heading out to Viride General Law Office.

A few days after Kyoko met with her mother, Saena, she'd contacted Saena's coworker, Toudou, asking if he had more information on her father.

She'd been furious when Saena had told her about how her father, Misonoi Kazushi, had seduced and used her to steal her client's intellectual property.

If Shotaro had used Kyoko that way, she couldn't even contemplate what she would have done to him; her mind stuttered when she considered the horrible pain she'd have felt. She would have been shattered and she wasn't sure if even her hate and anger would have been able to help her recover.

She couldn't understand how Saena had never felt angry at him for using her instead, Kyoko had felt her mother's anger for her mere existence her entire life.

Why Saena could never direct it at the man who misled and used her was incomprehensible. How such a person even could be allowed to blissfully continue his life, unaware of the shattered careers and lives he left behind should be a crime as well. He needed to be held accountable for what he'd done to Katagiri Ken'ichi, Toudou, Saena, the rest of Saena's coworkers, and Kyoko as well.

Kyoko's grudges practically hummed in excitement for the forthcoming hunt as they swirled around her head.

Before she met with Saena, Toudou had hinted that he knew more about the mysterious Misonoi Kazushi and, based on her discussion with Saena, she suspected Toudou had been investigating her father for quite some time. Saena had remarked that Toudou had family in law enforcement and Kyoko suspected he'd leveraged those connections to get more information on Misonoi.

Knowing Saena was away but still intimidated by the Viride General Law Office, Kyoko stepped up to the main desk and spoke to the receptionist, telling her she had a meeting with Toudou-san.

Unimpressed with Kyoko's casual clothes and youth, the girl directed her to a meeting room and told her she'd inform Toudou-san of her arrival.

After a few moments, the girl returned with tea, followed by Toudou-san who carried a slim file in his hands.

Kyoko rose from chair and bowed to him formally, "Toudou-san, thank you for seeing me."

Bowing politely, he replied back, "Thank you for coming on such short notice Kyoko-chan." After the girl left the room he continued, "Saena-san is out the rest of the day meeting with Viride clients. I'm sure she suspects but I haven't told her I've been researching Misonoi," he replied, fixing his glasses anxiously before sitting down across from Kyoko.

"I understand," Kyoko replied, slightly nervous at what was to come. "Misonoi greatly affected your career and that of Katagiri Ken'ichi."

Toudou nodded absently in agreement before opening the folder he'd placed on the table. "There is very little real information on the man we know as Misonoi. As I told you before, I don't even know his real name however I have been able to track some of his actions."

Toudou pulled out a picture and handed it to her. It was obviously from a security camera and the picture was difficult to decipher and grainy. In it, she could see a man with dark hair, glasses and a long puffy overcoat and scarf wrapped around his neck.

"This is the man we know as Misonoi Kazushi. I don't have a better photo of him as he always kept the scarf and overcoat on when outside." Resting his arms on the table, he continued, "What I do know is that he is a professional corporate spy with specialties in espionage and information theft. Through my contacts, I've tracked down a half dozen corporate espionage cases where I suspect he is involved. All of them are high level with companies worth billions of dollars. It some cases it's theft of proprietary corporate information and in others, it's "legal assistance" like he provided in our case."

Toudou laid out a few more photos in front of her, some of much better quality and each showing what appeared to be men of varying age, some with glasses, varying hair color and length, different clothes, and a few with beards or mustaches.

Kyoko studied the photos with laser-like focus, picking them up one by one. As she assessed them, her anger simmered higher and her grudges began emerging, chattering about the pictures.

Unaware of her inner conflict, Toudou let her look at them without speaking as he drank some tea.

Finally, she replied thoughtfully, "These are all the same man."

Toudou nodded, "I believe so, in fact, I believe they are all Misonoi." He sighed, "This is my theory, though law enforcement disagrees. Each of these men were involved in some kind of corporate blackmail or theft however none of them actually exist; the addresses, phone numbers, and any information they provide has been faked or untraceable."

Kyoko frowned as she studied the pictures. "Is he dangerous? I mean, has he physically hurt anybody," she explained.

"Physically? No, he doesn't resort to violence; he's a master of manipulation and reading people," Toudou replied.

"What about associates, is someone helping him," she asked as she continued to study the pictures.

"I don't know but I haven't found any connections to criminal organizations. I really have so little information, it's hard to say more," he replied. "Truly, the biggest piece of evidence that I have of his existence is that you exist." He picked up a photo, studying it, "He's meticulous about leaving no traces and changes his appearance, mannerisms, and speech so easily, it's hard to confirm any of them. He's something of a ghost," he added.

Kyoko felt a slight chill in her bones at his words. "Do you think he knows about me," she asked.

Toudou looked up at her with a blank expression, "I don't know. I don't think you would be in any danger if he did but he disappeared so suddenly; it all depends if he watched Saena after stealing the data or if he cut the job, and her existence, out of his life."

Kyoko could see Toudou clenching his fist although his face appeared calm. She wondered what he was holding back.

"You don't think my mother has heard from him since he disappeared," she probed carefully.

"No," he replied shaking his head. "I have no reason to suspect he's contacted Saena but the tallest, strongest tree will have the deepest, most hidden, roots to seek sustenance."

Kyoko considered Toudou's words while on the bus on her way back to Darumaya.

He'd called Misonoi a ghost but could ghosts have roots? She suspected he was hinting that Misonoi might reach out to her but unless he made himself known, how would she even know?

The men in the photos appeared to be completely different people but as she considered their physical attributes, she realized that would be harder to conceal. Men in particular couldn't dramatically change their height beyond a few centimeters without it being noticeable.

As she thought further she realized it was probably why Misonoi wore a heavy coat and scarf in public. He was trying to disguise his physical attributes in case someone tracked down the camera footage.

Kyoko began thinking about the height, weight, and body style of the men in the photos, trying to connect similarities between them. He seemed taller than average and, although the coat covered it, he seemed muscular.

As she contemplated his physical features she remembered her filming earlier in the day as Momiji, how the director had commented on her walk.

A moment later, she sent a text message to Toudou's cell phone that she kept listed under the Viride contact on her phone, "Do you have any film footage of him? I'd like to see it."

Her bus finally stopped at her station and she got off and started walk the two blocks to Darumaya.

As it was getting late there weren't many people on the street save for a lone salaryman smoking across the street in front of a nearby izakya.

As a few cars passed by between them, Kyoko watched him as she neared Darumaya unsure why she was struck by his appearance.

Mentally shrugging off the feeling, she went into Darumaya and helped her landlady finish cleaning up for the day before going to bed.

Yashiro knew he was in trouble when both men stared at him, mouths open.

Tsuruga Ren recovered first. "Who was she," he asked in stunned disbelief.

"Kimiko Murizumi," Yashiro replied. "You acted with her in Purple Down," he added at Ren's confused look. "I caught her and her manager trying to lift Kyoko over the railing. When I questioned them about it, her manager quickly turned it around on me as if I was bullying Kimiko because of your past with her," he huffed in annoyance.

"What about Kyoko? What did she have to say about it," the President asked.

Yashiro frowned in thought. "She didn't say anything. They put her down after I called to them but she seemed out of it. I think she might have been drugged." Yashiro started turning red in embarrassment and he looked to the floor. "I didn't ask her about it afterwards, she was so caught up in her concern for Kanae when we left," he said as if to himself. Lifting his head he continued, "She seemed fine just a few minutes after it happened. She spoke with a girl being pushed in a wheelchair, I think she called her Erika Koenji. This girl had two assistants with her and it looks like she was there to trap Kimiko. She had cameras watching the whole thing and she threatened to release the footage if Kimiko didn't quit the business."

The President and Tsuruga Ren were still processing Yashiro's words; a "friend" of Kyoko's had set her up to almost be thrown over a balcony, and drugged, AND she didn't care about that entrapment but was more concerned about her friend not getting a role on Lotus.

This time the President recovered first. "Why didn't you report this sooner," he asked Yashiro.

Yashiro bowed low in embarrassment and apology to both men. "Kyoko asked me to not make a big deal about it," he stuttered in reply. "She was satisfied with her quitting show business and said it wasn't a big deal," he continued in growing confusion. "I was surprised myself but she'd been acting odd since I found her speaking with Koga Hiromune and Kimiko Murizumi half way through the audition."

The President quirked an eyebrow in irritation, "You were there to look out for Kyoko; Kimiko got to her twice," he asked in disbelief.

Yashiro dropped to his knees, face to the floor in humiliation. "We were speaking to Koga when I had a sudden call and had to step away. When I turned back, Kimiko was there," he explained in distress. "I asked Kyoko what they were talking about but she wouldn't tell me anything more than that they'd both expressed their respect and admiration for Ren."

Annoyed the President commanded, "Stand up Yashiro, I can barely hear you when you're speaking to the ground. How was Kyoko acting different," he asked

Yashiro got off the ground but stayed bent over in a bow as he replied, "Kyoko was terribly distracted, even missing instructions from the producer. If she hadn't been acting with Kanae, who signaled her, I'm not sure she would have gotten through it."

Tsuruga Ren blinked in surprise, Kyoko would not easily be distracted in an audition and she'd been speaking to Kimiko about himself. He realized this probably explained why Kyoko had been so odd about the daisy ring. He recalled he gave her back her ring during filming Purple Down by slipping it on her finger, almost the same way he'd slipped the daisy ring on Kyoko's finger that day in the park.

Ren's stomach dropped as he contemplated the mixed up story she'd probably spun for Kyoko. But if it distracted her that much, did that mean she had feelings for him?

Ren's hope suddenly surged while he burned with anger that Kimiko had nearly hurt, possibly killed, Kyoko.

The President knew Tsuruga Ren so well he could practically read the thoughts going through his head. That swell of hope he saw was exciting, maybe these two were finally going to get somewhere.

Puffing on his cigar, he turned to Yashiro again and sighed. "Get up Yashiro-san. I suppose the situation is under control for now but you will continue to escort Kyoko and Sebastian will go with Ren when you are unavailable." He lifted his hand as Ren tried to interrupt and intentionally misinterpreted his protest, "Kyoko needs to be escorted moving forward and it's appropriate for her to have an agent with her." He turned back to Yashiro and continued. "If you can't be there, make sure a Love Me member will be able to escort her. Murasame can drive and Sawara has already had him pick her up once to get her to her appointments," he explained with a small-satisfied smile.

Thoroughly distracted from his previous protest, Tsuruga Ren asked in alarm, "When did that happen?"

The President turned back to Tsuruga Ren in mock surprise and paused a moment before replying, "Remember when that Boost magazine interview got held up because the interviewer only wanted to talk about Kana? Murasame was already on the way to the JAQ facility for an audition that was suddenly rescheduled. Sawara managed to catch him before he turned around and he drove Kyoko to TBM for her regular spot with Kimagure."

Face red in hopeful embarrassment, Yashiro added, "He was also with me when I picked up Kyoko from the JAQ facility today. They get along very well."

Tsuruga eyed both men, well aware of their schemes, and sighed in frustration. Turning to the President, his eyebrow arched up as he asked, "And what exactly does she do on Kimagure."

The President smiled back evilly as he took another puff from his cigar, "She was assigned it as a Love Me job so long ago, I don't think I remember." He paused a moment before continuing, savoring the knowledge he held over Ren's head. "When I talked to Murasame a few days ago he mentioned meeting her there when he was interviewed on the show, you can probably ask him," he offered with a smirk. "It's a no-glamour Love Me job but she's strangely attached to it," he mused to himself thoughtfully.

Tsuruga eyed the President in annoyance. They'd poked this bear one to many times.

Ignoring Tsuruga's look, the President continued onto a new topic, "The director for Tragic Marker called, he wants you to do a big television special with the cast where they finally reveal your role."

Tsuruga nodded, unsurprised. "It's been doing well in the box office, he probably hopes to get a resurgence of interest by revealing Cain Heel." He looked back up at the President, "What about Kyoko, will she be there," he asked.

"Hmmm," the President mused. "It would be good to get her name out there for Lotus but it could backfire. Let's leave it alone for now, she isn't part of the film so the public won't care and it would stir more interest in the industry by keeping her out of it," he replied with a small smile.

Yashiro and Tsuruga Ren nodded in agreement.

After they left, Tsuruga asked Yashiro about Kyoko's schedule.


End file.
